<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranded by The_Busy_Beee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074001">Stranded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee'>The_Busy_Beee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Character, Stranded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gen's plane goes down over the North Atlantic ocean, all of Japan is sure the idol has met his unfortunate end. </p>
<p>But on a small, abandoned island, miles and miles away from where the plane met the water, a small group of survivors are desperately trying to find a way to avoid dying while waiting for a rescue crew.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"The battery is dying- I don't have long to talk-"</p>
<p>"Where are you?! Tell me about the island- tell me anything you can-"</p>
<p>"Find me, Senku-chan."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Magma, Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dr. Stone Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Break Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today is Day 7 of Dr. Stone week 2020 and I have some pain for you guys. 💜💚</p>
<p>I know, I know- another WIP??</p>
<p>And the answer is yes. Another WIP.</p>
<p>This one will definitely be sporadic in updates, and probably take a little more time between chapters because I'm having to do a lot of research for it. It won't (or shouldn't) be longer than ten chapters, but I'm not sure of the exact chapter count yet.</p>
<p>Warnings: minor, canonical character death, discussions of Gen being dead (he's not), major angst (with a happy ending).</p>
<p>I'll update the tags and pairings as needed. For now, please enjoy! 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gen loves Senku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has for the last four years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They own an huge apartment together in a classy neighborhood, with two bedrooms, one converted into a miniature lab of sorts, and walk in closets. There are floor to ceiling windows in the living room, and the kitchen has those beautiful, chrome plated, modern appliances. Gen had been so excited about having a balcony outside their bedroom window, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> tiny cafe he’d ever been to was just around the corner. He loves their apartment more than any other apartment he’s ever lived in- mostly because Senku lives in it too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They bought it together, on their first anniversary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe they rushed things a bit, but Gen has never regretted buying an apartment and moving in together with Senku. When those lithe arms wrap around his waist while he watches the sunrise with a hot cup of coffee in hand, or while he watches Senku’s peaceful, sleeping face in the wee hours of the morning, Gen can’t help but think this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve owned this apartment for three years now, but Gen has only “lived” in it for maybe 11 months, total. A month or two here and there, a week stolen between filming; his work schedule keeps him even busier than Senku, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> schedule is an absolute train wreck. At least Senku can also choose to work from home in his small lab sometimes. Gen, however, can’t be an actor and model from the comfort of his sofa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He asked about it once. His manager thought he was joking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His work takes him everywhere and keeps him there for weeks at a time. He hates it. Not so much the work itself; being an actor- being in the spotlight in general- had always been Gen’s dream. He’d been a model first, in his childhood and early teenage days, and with modeling comes offers for more, and that had been how he made his way into the business. It was years and </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> of hard work. But just because he has a mostly stable career now, it doesn’t mean he can rest. In the entertainment business, if you don’t stay in the spotlight, you fade away almost instantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he hates is being away from home for so long at a time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he does the talk shows and interviews, both serious and business-y and the silly, fun ones with puppies and music. He does the vocal training and the exercise classes and the long days of filming. He watches his carbs and his figure and his mouth. He goes where his manager sends him and tries not to complain. He smiles and thanks everyone for their hard work and shakes hands with the cast. He's the perfect model of a model.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But when the cameras are off and he's all alone in his hotel room, he doesn't smile. When his manager takes her leave and Gen can finally relax, the first thing he does is call Senku. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They talk every day, sometimes during filming or in between scheduled things, but always before Gen goes to bed. Sometimes they're both exhausted and don't talk past ten minutes, but some days they talk for hours, late into the night, and Gen can't bring himself to regret it even when his manager chastises him for not getting enough rest again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's stressful, for sure, but it's enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They're both working toward their dreams. Even far apart, they still love one another. It's not ideal, but in another year or two, once Gen has completely made a name for himself and doesn't have to push his image, push </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself,</span>
  </em>
  <span> quite so hard, it'll be easier. The offers will come to him more often instead of him having to put in auditions and applications. People will know his name. When that happens, he can relax a little. He can afford to turn down overseas films so that he can stay home and drink tea with Senku, or visit their friends and family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's what he keeps telling himself, anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But sometimes… it feels like it’ll always be this hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels like he’s holding Senku back, keeping him chained to nothing but a dream, and it kills him. Senku waits for him, patiently, back in Japan, even as he spends months at a time away from home. Their friends know about their relationship of course, as well as Senku’s father, but they can never go public with their relationship. They both know that, and it never used to bother Gen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until Chrome got married. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until Ruri got pregnant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kohaku</span>
  </em>
  <span> got married-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He loves seeing pictures of his friends happy and in love and their flourishing relationships, but he can’t help but wish that he and Senku could take fifteen photos a day, just because they love one another. He can’t help the jealousy he feels burning him up from the inside when he sees pictures of Kohaku and Mozu and Ruri and Chrome out at dinner on dates just because it’s “happy hour” or on a “Sunday Outing!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen wants that for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Senku.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even more than being jealous of what he can’t have, even more than coveting their happiness for himself, Gen can’t help but feel guilty about the position he’s put </span>
  <em>
    <span>Senku</span>
  </em>
  <span> in. He knew from day one that he would never be able to have “normal happiness”, not while in the public eye. He would always have to be careful. But Senku… Senku didn’t have to suffer alongside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku could still get married and start a family. Senku didn’t have to hide his private life, or pretend he didn’t have a lover waiting for him at home. Senku deserved to be able to have a partner he could show off and be proud of. Senku deserved to have a partner he could marry one day. Someone as smart as him. Someone he could post pictures on SNS with. Someone he could have beautiful babies with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m cutting you off,” his manager pulls the small glass filled with amber liquid away from him with a frown. “I’m going to get you some water and a burger. Maybe it’ll help sober you up. Please don’t go anywhere.” Gen doesn’t fight her. He curls in on himself even further, hiding behind his darkened shades and black medical mask. Maybe Gen </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> have had so many drinks in the lounge while waiting on his plane. Maybe scrolling social media while tipsy was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he can’t stop thinking about it- how unfair it all is to Senku. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He loves him, so, so much, but keeping him hanging on is just- it’s cruel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands are a little shaky when he pulls the cell phone out of his pocket, and maybe he should take that as a sign that he shouldn’t call anyone right now, but Gen swipes his finger over Senku’s grinning face and keys in his passcode anyways. It’s funny how much confidence a few glasses of liquor can give you, isn’t it? He’s considered this before; calling Senku up, telling him it’s over, telling Senku to find someone else. He’s never done it before, though. He’s always been just sober enough to know better. His manager has always taken his phone away before he can make bad choices.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But his manager isn’t here right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The phone rings and rings, eventually going to voicemail, and Gen frowns when he remembers that Senku is supposed to be giving a big presentation right now. Some… breakthrough in science or something- he can’t really remember right now. But no matter! Gen isn’t going to chicken out now! Senku deserves better than him! Senku deserves the </span>
  <em>
    <span>world!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, Senku-chan,” Gen begins after the tone. “I know you’re in a conference right now, but I wanted to call you before my flight. I’ll be in London for a week, doing some location shoots. I have a magazine shoot as well. It’ll be a busy week, but Kai-chan said I might be able to squeeze in time to visit Big Ben.” He doesn’t realize he’s smiling until it falls away, nerves beginning to get the better of him. “I saw that Ruri-chan had the baby. Suika, was it? It’s a beautiful name. Chrome looks so proud… Senku-chan,” he lowers his voice, “Thank you for giving me these last four and a half years.” he swallows, throat tight. “They’ve been… the best years of my life, easily. So I’m sorry… for dragging you down so long. For keeping you chained to me.” He sniffs. “Senku-chan, I want you to be happy. I want you to find someone else- someone who isn’t away from home seven months out of the year. Someone who’s smart. Someone who can understand all your sciencey talk- maybe someone who can cook for you, when you hole up in the lab for days so Yuzuriha doesn’t have to.” His laugh sounds watery to his own ears and Gen knows if he keeps talking, he’s going to cry right here and now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… my flight is boarding now,” he lies, “so I’m turning my phone off. I’m not sure when I’ll turn it back on again; you know how Kai-chan is with my schedule.” his huff of laughter is forced. “Senku-chan… be happy. I love you. Bye-bye.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns the phone off as soon as he hangs up and curls his knees up to his chest before wrapping his arms around them. He bites his bottom lip and presses his forehead against his knees and valiantly tries not to cry in this half empty airport lounge. When Kai returns, he wordlessly holds his phone out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Kai finds it suspicious, she thankfully doesn’t ask. She takes the phone and replaces it with a chilled bottle of water and Gen thanks her quietly as he cracks the lid open and takes a sip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders if he’ll regret this by the time he lands in London.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku hates the masses of reporters and journalists he has to deal with at conferences like this, but he understands it; the Medusa is something revolutionary. It will change medical science forever! Terminal illnesses and conditions thought to be permanent could be easily cured!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That is, of course, provided the testing phase goes well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Medusa system </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> have risks, but when used properly alongside the restoration fluid, there should be no negative side effects. After the testing phase, it will still be a couple years before the Medusa is introduced for use to the general public, and that’s when the real battle starts. Senku isn’t stupid; he knows those greedy bastards at the head of most medical boards are going to try and rake in a fortune with the Medusa System, but Senku made it perfectly clear during the presentation the rights to manufacture, produce, and sell the Medusa </span>
  <em>
    <span>will not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be sold to only one company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Medusa System, provided testing goes well, will be made accessible to anyone who needs it.” Senku declared with a grin. “If that means I have to release the blueprints online for anyone to access after the testing then so be it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>had nearly caused an uproar, but Senku ignored all the old, greedy heads of businesses and refused to answer any question he didn’t feel necessary. But when a young, busty reporter in the back asked why he decided to release the Medusa System to the public, Senku didn’t hesitate for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m not an idiot,” he scoffed. “I know how corporations work.” The room fell silent. “Everyone wants to hoard the technology they have and only pass it out to special people. Everyone wants to make money off of everything. Corporations are greedy, and the people who need this medicine the most, the people at the bottom of the food chain, won’t ever see it if I decide to sell it to only one or two businesses. They’ll charge an arm and a leg, and only make it available in one or two locations around the country. It’ll be almost impossible to use if you’re not rich or know someone who’s got connections.” Senku eyes the crowd, noting more than a few people shifting uncomfortably. His grin widens; good. He</span>
  <em>
    <span> wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>them to feel uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The Medusa System is for everyone. No matter what class, what race, what sexual orientation. The Medusa System will be available for everyone, or it won't be available for anyone, and that's all there is to it." The applause he got while leaving the room was the loudest Senku had ever heard at one of these stuffy conferences. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even after answering questions in the conference hall, Senku is still swarmed by another group of reporters once leaving the hall. He politely declines all offers for interviews and manages to get out of the swarm and into the back area, unscathed but exhausted. He talks with a few more scientists and a handful of big shots before finally being able to take his leave. He dips into the bathroom to change clothes and “disguise himself”, as Gen says, before trying to leave. He’s never had to deal with mobs quite like his boyfriend has, but considering the location and the presentation he just gave, he should take every precaution unless he wants to be swarmed. By the time he makes it out to the lobby, most of the press has dispersed, and the few that are left are already interviewing other scientists who also presented their work today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the silence of the room, Senku pulls out his cellphone and looks over his messages. There are a few from Chrome, mostly about the arrival of he and Ruri’s first baby Suika, along with a few pictures. Kaseki sent him a congratulatory message, telling him he watched the conference on television and that he’s proud of Senku’s decision to release the Medusa system to the public. There’s another few messages, from his dad and Tsukasa, but Senku saves all of those for later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles as he calls his voicemail and tucks the phone between his shoulder and ear as he sits down on one of the comfy chairs in the waiting area. Once he listens to this, he’ll call for a taxi and head home, but he wants to hear Gen’s voice as soon as possible. He can’t wait to tell Gen about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the eyes of those old men in the front rows of the conference. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yo, Senku-chan,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Senku’s sharp smile softens. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know you’re in a conference right now, but I wanted to call you before my flight. I’ll be in London for a week, doing some location shoots. I have a magazine shoot as well. It’ll be a busy week, but Kai-chan said I might be able to squeeze in time to visit Big Ben. I saw that Ruri-chan had the baby. Suika, was it? It’s a beautiful name. Chrome looks so proud…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Senku would bet. Chrome had been nothing but ecstatic the last nine months. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Senku-chan…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Something about Gen’s voice makes Senku frown. Something doesn’t sound right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you for giving me these last four and a half years. They’ve been… the best years of my life, easily. So I’m sorry… for dragging you down so long. For keeping you chained to me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Senku’s frown deepens. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Gen talking about? Keeping Senku chained..? </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Senku-chan, I want you to be happy. I want you to find someone else- someone who isn’t away from home seven months out of the year. Someone who’s smart. Someone who can understand all your sciencey talk- maybe someone who can cook for you, when you hole up in the lab for days so Yuzuriha doesn’t have to.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Senku’s heart breaks, listening to Gen’s watery laugh, the telltale sniffing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well… my flight is boarding now, so I’m turning my phone off. I’m not sure when I’ll turn it back on again; you know how Kai-chan is with my schedule.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gen huffs a laugh, like he hasn’t just turned Senku’s entire world upside down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Senku-chan… be happy. I love you. Bye-bye.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voicemail cuts off and Senku immediately calls Gen. The call goes straight to voicemail, and Senku huffs, irritated, and hangs up. He calls again, heart pounding anxiously as he tries to understand what Gen was talking about. Was that supposed to be a break up message? For </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> benefit??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Has Gen completely lost his mind??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The call goes straight to voicemail again and Senku growls, dropping the phone into his lap. "Answer your fucking phone," Senku huffs quietly. He's tempted to call Gen's manager, but just as he's scrolling through his contacts, the news broadcast on the t.v. across from him catches his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"-more on the plane crash from this morning. Apparently, the cause of the crash was a computer error. Audio taken from a conversation between the pilot and ground control suggests a malfunction in the auto-pilot controls, though a more thorough investigation will be done when the wreckage of the plane can be recovered. At this moment, there are thought to be no survivors, but coast guards are combing the North Atlantic Ocean, looking for any signs of life. Among the 215 passengers were American singer and actress Lillian Weinberg, CEO of CobraCorp Jason Illago, Japan’s own MMA champion Magma, and up and coming actor Asagiri Gen. The search-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s phone slips out of his hand and smacks the tiles below him, but Senku doesn’t notice. He can’t tear his gaze away from the familiar smiling face on the screen in front of him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Survival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gen wakes up on a beach with a mouthful of water and a screaming headache.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I really be posting the second chapter so soon when I only have three chapters finished so far? </p><p>Probably not.</p><p>Am I gonna anyways?</p><p>Absolutely.</p><p>So here we go~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gen jerks awake with a choked cough, water bursting forth from his mouth and nose. He hurls his body to the side, fingers trying to find purchase in the hot sand as he heaves and gasps. His breath comes out in heavy pants as he tugs his knees up under him, cradling his stomach with one arm and trying to push himself up with the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where the hell…" Gen breathes, squinting at the beach beneath him. He lifts his head to look around and his breath catches in his throat. Spread along the beach in front of him, there are other bodies and scraps of debris. Gen slowly sits up, eyes wide and heart trying to beat its way out of his chest, and takes a good look around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's on an island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deserted one, from the looks of it. Gen isn't sure how large it is, but surely if there were other humans here, they'd have been taken indoors or to a hospital by now, right? His head throbs, and Gen hisses as he sits down gingerly, trying to remember exactly what happened after boarding the flight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd had far too much to drink, and Kai-chan made him eat before they boarded, so Gen was full and sleepy. He remembers dozing off before the plane had even left the tarmac, but everything after that is a blur. He thinks he remembers being shaken awake at one point..? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that still doesn't explain why he's passed out on some random beach-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! You lived!" Gen startles, head whirling around to find the source of the voice. A petite woman with short blond hair is pushing her way out of the brush and trees, making her way towards him. "You weren't breathing earlier. We thought it was too late for you as well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As well…" Gen murmurs, blood turning to ice in his veins when he realizes what she means. The other bodies along the beach… they aren't just passed out- they're all dead. His stomach churns violently even as the woman kneels in front of him and gives him a quick look over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's no obvious wounds, but are you in any pain? Can you stand?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My head is throbbing," Gen answers honestly, pushing to his feet. He wobbles and the woman quickly supports him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Join the party," she huffs a small laugh. "Living through a plane crash can do that to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So the plane crashed?" Gen asks, walking alongside the stranger. That would explain a whole lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It did," she confirms. She releases Gen's waist and bends down to look through some of the debris. "No one is really sure what happened, though. There was a small storm, but it shouldn't have affected anything that badly. We should have passed outside the range of the storm, but the next thing we knew, the cabin was shaking and oxygen masks were falling from their compartments."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't they have like… life rafts? And flotation devices?" Gen asks with a frown. "They always give those speeches-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those only work when things go according to plan," the woman replies, standing up with a handful of stuff. "There weren't enough rafts for everyone, and the plane was damaged on impact. Honestly, it's a miracle that the ones who are alive right now even survived."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how many is that?" Gen asks quietly, following her back into the brush and trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eight," she replies. "Eight survivors, counting you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen swallows hard, stomach roiling again. "And our plan now?" He hedges, stepping over another tree root, being careful with his bare feet. The woman casts a glance over her shoulder at Gen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Survival."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku devours all the information he can find on the internet about the plane crash and sets up alerts so he'll be the first to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but so far, everything he's seen and read just makes the situation look worse and worse. People have begun spreading rumors and theories about the crash, and the audio clips between the pilots and ground control still haven't been released. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why were they flying in a storm anyways," some question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Their flight path wasn't correct if they were supposed to be going to London," others say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What good are life rafts and flotation devices if they can't save anyone" seems to be the biggest question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By two am, Senku had more questions than he started with and absolutely no answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hasn't cried about it; none of it feels real, yet. He's sure it'll sink in soon, and when it does…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku doesn't sleep. He stares at the ceiling for hours, listening to his phone chime across the living room. Some time after he got home last night, he started getting a bunch of messages from their friends. He wasn't in the mood to look at them and all their messages were keeping him from researching properly- he had pitched it across the room without a second glance, fingers flying over the keys of his laptop at light speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brain had been trying and trying to make sense of everything- to find a way to change things or to find some way that the news was wrong- to find one solid truth- but with no solid evidence or facts, he can't do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>killing</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits on the couch so long the sun begins to peek through the floor to ceiling windows of their living room, casting long shadows across the pale colored walls and ceiling, but still Senku doesn't move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not like he has a reason to, after all. He has nowhere to be today. He supposes he should call Chrome at one point and congratulate him on Suika. The laundry hasn't been done in a week. He should probably do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he doesn't. He lays there, staring at the ceiling until the long shadows have shortened and the sun is shining brightly on him. It feels like his head is empty, but he knows his thoughts are probably just racing too quickly for him to grasp. Or maybe this is the thing that's finally sent his brain to a screeching halt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's funny, in a way, that Gen would be the one to send him into a spiral. He was always the best at getting a rise out of Senku, no matter how far apart they were. His throat feels tight when he swallows, eyes beginning to burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. There they are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drapes his forearm over his eyes, pursed lips trembling; his mind is full of Gen. Gen, wearing his overly plush robe and sipping coffee in front of the windows. Gen, soaking in the bathtub overflowing with bubbles. Gen, grinning in front of the Statue of Liberty and the Louvre. Gen, half asleep, bare from the waist up, smiling at Senku like he hung the stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears streak past his temples and into his hairline and Senku makes no moves to stop them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is ludicrous! There has to be some way to contact the main island!” The business man cries, smacking his waterlogged phone against his palm </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s ludicrous is how it’s been two days now and you haven’t done a damn thing aside from cursing your phone!” Magma shouts, startling the old man. The fighter’s lip curls in distaste as he watches the man clutch his phone to his chest like a lifeline. “You disgust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?!” He cries, offended. “I’ll have you know that I’m the CEO of-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your credentials don’t mean a thing here,” Gen muses from his perch in the trees above them. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re stranded on a deserted island.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With a storm brewing,” Darya reports, a few branches higher than Gen. “We managed to survive last night with the bare minimum, but if we don’t finish this shelter in the next few hours, we probably won’t last another night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should have stayed on the beach,” Connie suggests, holding a few branches steady as Magma and Shamil tie them with torn strips of clothing. “What if a rescue squad shows up?” Honestly, Gen was thinking the same thing… until he remembered that talk he and Senku had while watching a movie one day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The most important things when stranded somewhere like that are shelter and water.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not food?” Gen had frowned. Senku shook his head, smiling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nah. The body can survive without food for up to three weeks, but without fresh water, you’d be dead in less than a week- especially if you’re somewhere hot. Sweating leads to dehydration.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wouldn’t it be safer to stay where someone can see you easily? Like a rescue squad?” Gen suggested. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure,” Senku nods, “if you know for sure someone is coming to save you and you won’t be there long. Otherwise, you’re risking your life out in the open with who knows what lurking in the shadows behind you. Plus, you risk exposure to the elements without proper cover or weapons. You’d essentially be a sitting duck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Gen would like to hope that someone will be along to save them soon, he knows better than to bet his life on it. It's a miracle he managed to live through the crash; he's not about to test his luck by sitting on a beach with the other dead bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Staying on the beach poses its own dangers,” Darya sighs, carefully shimmying down the branches. Gen pulls his knees up to his chest to allow her room to step down onto his branch. Darya and her husband Yakov, being two of the oldest and most knowledgeable, quickly took control of the rag-tag band of survivors. Darya is Russian gymnast and her husband is a stay at home parent now, but before kids, he was a doctor. On the weekends and holidays, the couple like to camp, hike, and rock climb- stuff that generally requires lots of preparation and such.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While that doesn't qualify them as survival experts, it does make them the most experienced members of their small group, considering everyone else has next to no experience with things like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shamil, Connie, and Magma had been working on shelter while Turquoise and Yakov searched for a freshwater source. Gen had been helping Darya find food until the woman decided to show Gen how to climb trees. “You’ll need to climb to the highest point to be able to get a good view of your surroundings,” she had instructed, scaling the tree like it was second nature. Gen had stumbled up after her, earning more than a few scrapes and cuts and possible splinters, but had finally given up around the midway point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason, the “very important CEO”, was supposed to be helping find food and water, but so far, he hasn’t gone further than the edge of their little clearing as he curses and raves about the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Gen gets his frustration, he really, really does, but bitching about it at this point </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t going to help anything. What they need right now is just to </span>
  <em>
    <span>survive.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darya gracefully drops down to the mossy forest floor, and Gen sighs, keeping his arms curled tightly around his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not ready to make a fool out of himself while trying to climb down from here yet</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We found water!” Yakov calls. Gen’s shoulders sag with relief when the older man comes into view, pushing the brush away for Turquoise to pass through behind him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Darya pumps her fist in the air, smiling brightly. “The shelter is going well, too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Define “well””, Shamil huffs, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his forearm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their shelter is laughable, at best. It’s a bunch of palm leaves and sticks precariously stacked and tied together with shreds of fabric between two trees that are close together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It'll be fine for the night, at least," Darya assures. "We should lay some more palm leaves over the top, though, to try and keep the rain off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How far is the freshwater?" Connie asks, wringing her hands in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shall I escort you?" Yakov offers with a kind smile. Gen smiles sympathetically as he watches them leave, Turquoise taking over Connie's job. Connie is the youngest of them at 19 and, aside from Jason, is having the most trouble adjusting. Gen can't blame her, honestly. If it weren't for the fact that panicking and being hysterical would probably get him killed by the shirtless, hulking rage machine who's currently trying to stack palm leaves in a way that won't get blown away, Gen would absolutely be more terrified as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you plan to just sit in that tree all afternoon?" Magma shouts at Gen without looking up from his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, aybe-ma!" Gen singsongs, extending his legs and leaning against the trunk of the tree. "It seems a big, strong man like yourself has got everything under control. I wouldn't want to get in the way!" Magma's glare is fierce but Gen smiles. Magma stares at him for a long minute before a devious grin slowly spreads across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're stuck, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen scoffs, hand coming up to rest on his chest. "Me? Stuck? Of course not! I'm simply resting here where I can enjoy the view and the lovely breeze-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That "lovely breeze" is blowing in a storm, so if you could maybe get off your ass and help figure out a way to make sure this doesn't collapse on us tonight, I would be eternally grateful," Shamil grunts, dropping a huge rock in front of Magma. The larger man picks it up easily, as though moving a pebble, and positions it inside the makeshift shelter to hopefully give the wall some stability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen purses his lips, eyeing the distance between him and the ground. Logically, he knows it's not far, but… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should gather a few coconuts while we can," Darya calls up to him. "The meat and juice are edible, and we can use the husks to haul other things in! Come help me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem," Gen murmurs, slowly shifting on the branch. "No problem at all…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to be as careful as possible, but Gen was never good at climbing trees. He did it once when he was young, just to prove a point, but he fell from the lowest branch and broke his wrist. He was scolded by his parents and manager after that, so along with developing a small fear of heights and climbing trees, he never tried again. It seems history is doomed to repeat itself because Gen's foot slips and he yelps as he falls out of the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lands on his back, the impact knocking the wind out of him and making him see stars for a minute. He blinks a few times, trying to get his bearings back together, and Magma and his cocky grin suddenly appear above him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" Darya asks, also leaning over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see stars, but nothing too bad," Gen blinks again before pushing himself into a sitting position and dusting the dirt off his palms and jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good," Darya nods and makes her way to one of the coconut trees nearby. "Let's hurry!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen has no fucking idea how she expects him to climb a coconut tree when he can't even properly climb one with </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> limbs. Magma slaps his back, knocking Gen forward a step and making him hiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better get to climbing, Pretty Boy," Magma calls over his shoulder as he goes back to setting rocks around the perimeter of the small shelter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen frowns at Magma's back, wanting to argue, but he bites his tongue. Fighting won't help anything right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coconuts, though. Coconuts will help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shelter is small and crowded, and Gen is pretty sure the only reason the roof is staying up is because of how tall Yakov and Magma are. With both of them on either end, Gen, Darya, Connie, Turquoise, and Shamil are sandwiched in the center since they’re so small, and it’s very uncomfortable. Their legs are tangled together, chests and backs all pressed together, and Gen isn’t sure when the last time he was this close to anyone aside from Senku was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all the years with Senku and his lean muscles, feeling Magma's bare, bulging chest against his back is an odd feeling- almost as odd as Darya's breasts pressed against his chest- and Gen isn't sure he'll be able to live like this for however long they'll be here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Yakov raises his voice to be heard over the rain, "since I'm certain no one plans to get any sleep tonight, shall we get to know each other better?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm getting to know a lot more about everyone than I ever really wanted to know," Gen murmurs. Darya laughs, tossing her arm around Gen's shoulders and dragging him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sharing body heat is essential!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about you tell us about yourself, Shamil? What do you do for a living?" Yakov asks the man in front of him. Gen hears Jason huff from his spot behind Magma and he rolls his eyes, ignoring the cranky old man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a pharmacist," Shamil's voice can barely be heard over the rain. "I was on my way to England for a medical conference, but as you can see, that didn't work out so well." Shamil shifts, careful not to bump into Turquoise. "How about you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turquoise clears her throat. "I was just on vacation. My husband and sons are back in Japan. As a birthday gift, they bought me tickets to travel to some of the places I've always wanted to see, and London was next…" She trails off. Gen swallows, watching the storm blow through. A heavy rumble of thunder rolls through and lightning flashes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll have quite the story to tell them when you get home," Yakov is trying to be comforting. "How about you, Connie?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah," another flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder halts her words. After a moment, she tries again, "I'm still in school. I've been studying to become an entomologist, but I was flying out to visit my grandparents…" She falls silent and Darya picks up where she left off before the tension can overwhelm anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess that makes it your turn, Mr. Four Time Champion." she says, voice still upbeat. "Yakov and I watched your most recent match at ring side!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right!" Yakov sounds excited. "We're big fans, Mr. Magma!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magma huffs a laugh behind Gen. "I appreciate that! I knew you folks had good taste!" Magma's voice is naturally loud and booming; it matches his personality. “As a four time Heavyweight Champion in Japan, my manager thought it would be good to expand my collection of titles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that really what your manager said?" Gen's lips twist in a wry smile. Magma harrumphs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not in so many words," Gen rolls his eyes, still smiling, "but I'm sure that's what he meant. My success is what pays for his beachfront property." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Touche," Gen acquises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you, Mr. Big Shot?" Magma snarks. "I suppose you were off to another award show or gala?" Gen laughs as the thunder rolls, dimly noting that the rain had lightened some.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish it had been just a gala," he sighs wistfully. "I was supposed to be filming for a movie this week. Next week is the gala," he tacks on with an airy sort of finesse. Magma scoffs and shifts behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," he drawls. "Gotta keep up appearances and kiss everyone's ass for a contract."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you don't?" Gen asks, tipping his head back to look up at the man towering over him, eyebrow cocked. "You don't sweet talk potential sponsors or put on a facade for the public?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not," Magma frowns. "What good would it do me? If someone wants to sponsor me then fine, but I'm not some trained circus animal who jumps through hoops for treats. What they see is what they get." They stare at one another for a long moment before Yakov clears his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… That brings us to you, Mr. Jason. Would you care to tell us about yourself?" Yakov offers politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would not," comes Jason's terse response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alrighty then," Yakov sighs. "Shall we play word games?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen plays along for a little while, but with the wind dying down and the rain slowing to something not so hellish, he feels his eyelids drooping. Connie was the first to doze off on Darya's shoulder, and Gen is sure he'll fall asleep any minute now, if his head would stop bobbing to the side painfully every few seconds, that is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large hand suddenly grabs his head and tugs him backwards. Gen startles, eyes going wide, but he settles when he realizes it was just Magma tugging him backwards to lean against his shoulder. "Are you sure?" Gen asks quietly, still staring at the leaves above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just accept it before I change my mind." Magma mumbles. Gen doesn't question the fighter further. He can hear Darya and Turquoise talking quietly, but he can't make out their words. Stuck in between everyone, Gen is warm and while he's not exactly comfortable, he's learned how to sleep in just about any place possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn't take long before he's asleep too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Loneliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"It's wild and fun and everything Gen didn't know he needed. <br/>But when the fire burns down and all that’s left is glowing embers and empty plastic bottles, the cold loneliness settles in. <br/>In the silence of the night, Gen doesn't smile."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter I've already got pre-written, so updates will be a little slower from now on! I've already begun working on Chapter 4, but it still might take a few days. </p><p>Thank you for your patience and understanding! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"We're gonna have to find better shelter," Yakov grins at the dilapidated shelter. "She managed to hold up through the storm last night, but I don't think she'll manage much else." The "roof" collapses just as Yakov finishes speaking and he barks out a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It held up through the storm and that's what matters," Darya grins. "We start in earnest today!" Darya and Yakov whoop as they high five and Gen finds himself smiling as he watches them talk excitedly about what needs to be done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, neither of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Russians</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be taking this seriously," Jason grumbles as he flops heavily onto the dirt beside Gen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon?" Gen blinks at him. Jason waves a hand at them as Darya and Yakov continue talking cheerfully, managing to make even Connie smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They walk around here with shit eating grins on their faces, preaching about "working together" and climbing trees and asking about everyone's life stories. This isn't some weekend survival camp!" Jason spits. "They're treating this- </span>
  <em>
    <span>our lives-</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a game!" Jason begins smacking that phone of his against his palm again, desperately trying to make it work, and Gen frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think the one who isn’t taking this seriously is you,” Gen says. When Jason gives him an incredulous look, Gen smiles, but it’s definitely not friendly. “I mean look at you, sitting there smacking at your broken cell phone like a two year old, doing absolutely nothing but complaining about the others on this island who </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> actually trying to keep everyone alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re keeping morale up.” Gen interrupts. “They’re keeping that young girl from completely breaking down. They’re finding a way to collect food and water and make shelter. They’re finding ways to keep us alive and </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiling</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it because </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> has to have a good attitude.” Gen pushes to his feet and swipes the sand off his jeans, ignoring Jason’s surely scathing glare. “They’re doing more for the five of us than you’ve probably done for anyone in your entire life. Maybe think about that for a minute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He relaxes his shoulders and plasters a fake smile on his face as he hurries over to help Shamil gather rocks. “Shamil-chan, allow me!” He tugs the hem of his baggy shirt out, making a small pouch for Shamil to set the smaller rocks into. The plan is to sharpen a bunch of rocks to use as tools, like spears and knives or axes. If they have spears, they can catch fish. With knives or axes, they can chop down thicker tree branches and make a bigger, more stable shelter. In the movie he and Senku had watched, the man stranded had used clay to help stick the wood together in place of nails, but Gen has no idea if that would work in real life or if it was just some “movie magic”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignores the eyes he feels on his back, focusing all his attention on helping Shamil forage instead, and tries not to think past this moment right now. If he thinks about it too hard, he knows he’ll be just as bad as Connie. He has to focus on just this one thing right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should focus on making one large shelter,” Shamil says, smacking a couple rocks together at an angle. He’s been trying for hours, with minimal success, to sharpen some of the smaller rocks to use as tools and Gen isn’t sure he’d be able to keep at it as long as he has. When the first rock was sharp enough to use as a knife, Magma had snatched it up and gone to find a “throwing stick”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can’t live on grass and mushrooms!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had shouted over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technically we could,” Gen mumbles to himself as he helps Connie peel vines. Her younger brother had been a boy scout and always liked to talk about what he would do if he were stranded. She was sure most of it was just the rambling of a ten year old, but “maybe some of it could help?” Gen was willing to try anything at this point, and it seems to be working out well enough. Now they could use rope to tie the branches together instead of just leaving them loose or attempting to make clay work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could it be at least big enough to lay down properly?" Gen suggests. He's grateful for Magma's shoulder last night, of course, but he'd really prefer not to sleep like that again. He might be used to sleeping in uncomfortable positions, but his neck is still a little stiff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me we’re all going to have to squeeze into one shelter again??” Jason is looming over them, face pinched. He’s the only one who hasn’t shed at least a few of his layers and is still wearing his white button down shirt and black slacks. His suit jacket must have been lost in the waves, but instead of stripping away his shirt like Magma and Yakov, or even undoing the buttons and rolling the sleeves up like Shamil, the older man has decided to suffer in the humidity with it fully buttoned. Honestly, Gen thinks it’s a blessing; no one wants to see what the older man is hiding under there anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It takes less time to build one large shelter than seven small ones, so yes,” Gen doesn’t look up from the strips of vines he’s twisting together. “Plus, we’ll be able to share body heat since we don’t have any blankets or anything.” Jason stares down at them a moment longer before huffing and storming away and Gen just barely resists the urge to stick his tongue out at his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be the first to die, I’m sure of it,” Shamil mumbles under his breath. Gen hums in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We found more mushrooms!” Darya calls, carrying a couple empty coconuts full of mushrooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for all your hard work!” Connie smiles, watching Darya set the full coconuts next to the other coconuts full of water, mushrooms, and edible leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should be saying that to you guys! Having rope is going to be a huge help!” Connie preens under Darya’s praise. They continue on like that all day, taking turns foraging for food, fetching coconuts, and finding material for the shelter. With Jason gone off wherever he is, the mood in the camp remains positive and a good deal of work actually gets done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Magma reappears just before sunset with a wooden spear lined with fish and a grin the size of Tokyo, Gen can’t help laughing. Darya and Yakov make whooping calls, like you would hear in an arena, and Magma roars in triumph as he poses with the staff covered in fish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the fire roaring and everyone’s booming laughter, it feels like a camp out. For a minute, Gen loses himself in laughing along with Yakov as Magma and Darya arm wrestle. He forgets that they’re on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean, who knows how far from civilization, when he and Connie start singing campfire songs and when Turquoise pulls out a few small bottles of alcohol she found while searching the dead bodies on the beach for anything that might help them survive, Gen really lets loose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like a weekend camp out with friends. It feels like he’ll wake up tomorrow to a phone call from Kai, chastising him for running away from work again. He’ll laugh and apologize, and he’ll call Senku and tell him about how much fun he’s just had with the oddest group of people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s fun and wild and everything Gen didn’t know he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when the fire burns down and all that’s left is glowing embers and empty plastic bottles, the cold loneliness settles in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This isn’t a camp out. They’re stuck on an island with no way off and no idea if anyone is even coming for them. Kai won’t be calling him in the morning, or any other morning, for that matter, and he certainly won’t be calling Senku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the silence of the night, Gen doesn’t smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Senku, what are you doing??” Senku blinks sleepily at the blond rushing around his bedroom. “The viewing is in an hour! You need to shower and get dressed- </span>
  <em>
    <span>wake up, Senku!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Senku sighs and rolls over, tugging the comforter up over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going,” he calls. Kohaku’s frantic shuffling stops. “You might as well go on ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What do you mean you’re not going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t stutter,” Senku snaps. There’s nothing but tense silence for a moment before the comforter is ripped off of him and Kohaku glares down at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku didn’t realize Chrome was there as well until he hears the brunette say “Kohaku stop-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk to me like that,” Kohaku snaps back. “I know you’re hurting, but you don’t get to be an ass.” Senku yanks the blanket away from her and rolls himself up into another cocoon, his own jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going,” he says again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, Senku...” Chrome says gently. “Gen was our friend… but he was your boyfriend. I’m sure you’re hurting more than anyone else right now, but are you sure you want to skip the funeral? You won’t regret not saying goodbye..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku laughs bitterly. “That’s not a funeral for Gen. That’s a publicity stunt.” The blankets are pushed back and Senku stares up at the ceiling, hair wild and matted from rolling around in the bed for days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gen was a member of the public,” Kohaku reasons. “Of course they’d have a public viewing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean a public photo op, so people Gen met once in his life can show up and take photos in front of an empty casket and post it to SNS with fake sob stories.” Senku purses his lips. “They’ll talk about how much they loved Gen and how highly they thought of him, and they’ll pretend they were best friends. They’ll put on the fake tears and act like they’ve been ripped to shreds over his death, but next week, they’ll have forgotten all about him. Not one of them knew the real Gen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget about the other people there,” Kohaku sits on the bed beside Senku. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were his boyfriend. You deserve to be there. To say goodbye to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t go in there as his boyfriend. His mother wouldn’t let me tarnish his name like that, especially not after death,” Senku murmurs. He refuses to look at Kohaku or Chrome, as he sits up, head hung low. “As far as saying goodbye goes… Gen isn’t in that casket. Don’t expect me to fall all over myself crying and praying to a god that doesn’t exist for a body that hasn’t even been found.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Senku…” Chrome breathes. He sounds close to tears, and Senku wants to feel bad about saying it so bluntly but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got it,” Kohaku murmurs. “If you don’t want to go, we can’t force you.” She rises and pads around the bed, pausing beside Senku. “We’re here for you though, Senku. If you need anything, please call us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku sits there until they finally leave, the closing of the front door echoing in the huge, empty apartment. He rolls over and tugs the comforter back up over his head and doesn’t leave the bed until well after noon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t believe they’re having a viewing and funeral already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only been a week. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cooperation and Cohabitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Well that's certainly new," Shamil murmurs, trailing after Yakov and Jason alongside Gen. Gen hums in agreement. "I wonder what his angle is."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe he's come to terms with the fact that he's going to die on this island, either by nature or by Magma's hand, so he's trying to prolong his life span?" Gen suggests. </p><p> </p><p>Shamil nods. "The fear of Magma'll definitely do it."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's not a very long update, but it's an update! 💖<br/>I apologize for the delay in updating, but I hope you'll all enjoy the new chapter! 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The survivors settle into a routine and it helps the days go by quickly. Before Gen knows it, it’s already been a week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wake with the sunrise and rock, paper, scissors is played to decide who has what chores for the day. Well, everyone except Magma and Jason play along. Magma does the fishing and heavy labor, and all you really have to do is point him in a direction and say “Go!” He has no qualms about hard work, and he’s the first one to bark about anyone slacking off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason, though…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason disappears not long after waking up and eating his share of breakfast. He does nothing to help, but he’s always back by dinner time to eat the veggies and fish that everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> collected. Magma had wanted to deny the CEO food since he didn’t help with anything, but Gen had reasoned that as long as Jason was staying out of the way, it was a little like helping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The air is fresher when he’s not around, and we get more work done without his pessimism. If he wants to wander around the island all day long, I say we let him.” Gen shrugs before dunking himself under the surface of the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if he contracts some kind of jungle rot?” Magma asks once Gen has resurfaced. “We can’t eat his body if he dies from disease.” Gen barks out a laugh as he swipes the water out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re planning on eating him then??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the situation calls for it, I might consider it,” Magma says seriously. Gen knows Magma is serious, but he still can’t help but laugh at the thought of it. It’s only been a week and they’re already voting on who to eat first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous,” Gen shakes his head. He runs his fingers through his wet hair as he listens to Magma climb out of the river. His words die in his throat when he turns to ask Magma a question and finds the fighter laying spread eagle on the grass beside the river. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Jesus, Magma!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he squalks, turning away and covering his eyes. “Cover yourself!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure- let me just pull out one of the Egytian cotton towels I’ve had hidden in my pocket all this time,” Magma snarks. Gen scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even just your hands would suffice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You embarrassed, Pretty Boy?” Magma teases. “Never seen another man naked before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen clicks his tongue and wades out of the water, resolutely not looking at the fighter. “I work in show business. I’ve seen more than my fair share of nude bodies.” Gen ignores the feeling of Magma’s eyes on his body as he uses his grey shirt to pat himself dry. “You’re certainly staring pretty hard though,” Gen peeks over his shoulder at Magma and the blond grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid to admire a beautiful body when I see one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen’s cheeks burn as he pulls on his underwear. “Flattery will get you absolutely nowhere.” His skin is still damp, so his briefs stick to his body uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magma hums low in his throat. “If you say so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Curse this infernal technology!!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jason shouts, throwing his phone across the clearing, narrowly missing Shamil’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shamil stands, fists clenched at his sides. “You could have hit someone with that!!” Jason pays him no attention as he paces the edge of their camp, ranting and raving in a mixture of English and Spanish. “Have you lost your mind?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shamil,” Connie says gently, reaching up to hold the older man’s wrist. “It’s not worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Magma says around a mouthful of fish, “if we shove him off the cliff, it’ll look like an accident. Just putting that out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not shoving anyone over a cliff,” Darya says with finality, “and we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>not throwing shit at other people.” She raises her voice to make sure she’s heard by Jason. The fierce glare he sends their way tells Gen that he definitely heard her. “Aren’t you tired of being angry about the situation yet??” She frowns at him. “Shouting and throwing things and being a jackass isn’t going to help anything. Your phone is waterlogged and dead, we have no way of communicating with the main land- all we can do right now is try to survive until the rescue teams can find us, and you’re not making anything easier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason looks tense from his jaw to his toes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you just trust us?” Darya says. “You don’t have to like it, and you don’t have to like us, but it would certainly be a lot easier and make the days go by faster if you actually tried to work with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence stretches out and Gen is certain that Jason is going to storm off again, back wherever he spends his days, but the CEO sighs instead and drops down next to Yakov in front of the fire. Jason takes the skewer of fish and toasted mushrooms Turquoise tentatively holds out for him and begins eating in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now then," Darya smiles at the group. "What should we talk about tonight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nights are long- longer than any of the nights Gen spent alone in random hotels while on location. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not alone, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone is trying to find a way to keep morale up, to remain positive in what is absolutely the scariest moment in their lives. If they make it out of this alive, there's no doubt that they'll forever be ingrained in each other's minds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen likes to sit on the top of the cliff, overlooking the rocks and crashing waves beneath him, and watch the stars after everyone has fallen asleep. It's quiet and peaceful, and the view of the stars unhindered by the city smog and light pollution is breathtaking. He knows Senku would be incredibly jealous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen turns Jason's phone over in his hand and pops the backing off. He takes the battery out as well, and sets the three pieces under a small pile of rocks. Maybe getting rid of the phone will keep Jason from throwing any more tantrums. He hears tree branches snap and squints at the tree line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees Magma's broad shoulders and sighs, turning back to the starry sky. "Couldn't sleep?" He calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jason bear-hugged me in his sleep," Magma grumbles. Gen laughs and scoots over, making room for Magma to sit beside him. The fighter sighs as he flops down onto the damp grass beside Gen and stretches his legs out in front of him. "You?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm," Gen hums. "Missing home, I guess…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That home got a name?" Magma asks. Gen's lips curl up into a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Japan, of course. The same as your home?" He rolls his head to the side to fix Magma with a teasing smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not stupid," Magma scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never said you were~" Gen laughs. "Senku-chan," he says quietly after a moment of silence. He turns his head to stare out at the waves again. "My home's name is Senku… he's a scientist, so we don't get to see each other much. I haven't seen him in… gosh, two months? Almost three?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like a shitty arrangement to me," Magma murmurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is," Gen agrees. "In the last five years, I think we've spent two years together, cumulative. My agency won't even let me announce our relationship publicly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you need a new agency."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen laughs. "I think so too. If we ever make it back to Japan, I'm going to very seriously reconsider my future plans."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ain't that the fuckin' truth," Magma huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you? Do you have someone to go back to?" Gen lays his cheek on his knees, watching Magma. The fighter shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not anyone important. Friends with benefits, sure. But no one that's going to miss me longer than a week."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure about that?" Gen raises a brow and Magma laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Positive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence lapses between the two, but Gen doesn't mind. It's actually kind of nice to have company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're not coming for us, are they?" Gen murmurs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're not," Magma rumbles, voice low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're going to die out here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen hadn't noticed until then, but Magma's hands are huge. Just one rests on the back of his head but it covers it completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eventually," Magma's words have Gen's eyes burning. Gen buries his face in his knees and finally lets himself cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magma, thankfully, doesn't say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen's eyes are sore and puffy the next morning. Either no one notices or they choose not to comment on it. Maybe they think it’s due to allergies, like Connie’s cough and congestion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I always get a bit of cough and drainage when the seasons change,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Connie had admitted over breakfast. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I usually have some allergy medicine that clears it up in a couple days, but there’s not really a pharmacy here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason grunts as he sits down on the other end of the log Gen is sitting on, rubbing at his lower back. Sleeping on the hard ground must really be getting to the older man. "Good morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen honestly isn't expecting a reply to his words, so when Jason mumbles a "good morning" in return, he nearly drops his mushroom. He blinks at Jason in surprise, but the man has his eyes closed and is rolling his head this way and that, probably trying to ease some tension or pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stiff neck?" Gen asks, trying for a light conversation. Jason grunts an affirmative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My back's been acting up all week, but I must have slept at an odd angle last night," he sighs. Gen nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's easy to do when we're all pressed together like we are." Silence falls between them as Jason picks up one of the coconuts and takes a long drink of water. The women have all gone down to the spring to bathe, and Magma left with his fishing spear early this morning, as per usual, so only Gen, Jason, Yakov, and Shamil remain at the camp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I suppose we'd better get to foraging," Yakov says, grabbing a couple empty coconuts from their small stockpile. "The area we've been collecting from is getting low. We'll need to see if we can find another patch of wild greens and mushrooms that are safe to eat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a patch just west of here," three pairs of eyes turn immediately to Jason. The older man pushes to his feet with a small wince. "There's berry vines as well, but who knows if they're poisonous or not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, thank you! I'll give the berries a look as well!" Yakov smiles gratefully and follows closely behind Jason as he leads the way out of the clearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that's certainly new," Shamil murmurs, trailing after Yakov and Jason alongside Gen. Gen hums in agreement. "I wonder what his angle is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe he's come to terms with the fact that he's going to die on this island, either by nature or by Magma's hand, so he's trying to prolong his life span?" Gen suggests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shamil nods. "The fear of Magma'll definitely do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie's cough has worsened by the next day. She swears that it's just the usual congestion and goes on about her day with a smile, but Yakov doesn't seem so convinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The change in air pressure can certainly be troublesome," is all he says, but every time Connie coughs, Yakov looks up from what he's doing to watch her until the coughing subsides. At first, Gen thinks maybe it's just parental instincts. It would make sense; Yakov and Darya have basically adopted Connie as one of their own since they've been out here. They've got kids of their own as well, and he knows parents tend to get over protective and worry about the smallest of things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Magma accidentally slices his palm with his spear and Yakov makes a paste from plants to help clot the bleeding and treat the swelling and pain, and Gen remembers that Yakov was a doctor once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Gen begins to worry as well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pneumonia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connie isn't getting any better, but Senku is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh look- two chapters in less than a week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suika is adorable, Senku will admit that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s six and a half pounds with a small swirl of blond hair on top of her head and long, full eyelashes. She looks like a tiny baby doll when she sleeps, and Senku knows she’s going to grow up to be spoiled beyond belief. Chrome handles her like she’s fine China, hands careful and face scrunched in concentration. Senku still hasn’t held her yet; he’s not really a “baby” person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d planned to spend the rest of today just like he’d spent the last fifteen- wallowing in bed and ignoring the world- but Chrome had shown up at eight this morning with donuts, coffee, and Suika.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s important for Ruri to take breaks too!” he’d said. Senku doesn’t doubt that it’s important, but he feels like this is a set up. Maybe a “two birds with one stone” situation..? Regardless, he’d dutifully pulled on a pair of jeans and came out to the living room. His hair is a matted mess and he can feel stubble on his chin and cheeks; he’s shirtless, jeans unbuttoned and slung low on his hips. He’s almost afraid to look at his reflection. Suika was sleeping in her carseat when Senku came out of the bedroom, and Chrome had assured him that she’d probably sleep a while longer, but when Chrome got a phone call and had to step into Senku’s bedroom for privacy, Suika had begun to squirm and whimper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chrome,” Senku calls, eyeing Suika cautiously. “Chrome, she’s awake.” Chrome doesn’t respond and Suika’s whines are beginning to turn into actual cries. “I knew it was a trap,” he murmurs, leaving his untouched donut and coffee on the counter and padding across the living room to pull the squirmy baby out of the carseat. It takes him a second to figure out the clasps, but he manages, and Suika </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t weigh much more than a small doll. Senku doesn't trust himself not to drop her, so he sits down on the couch and rests his feet on the coffee table in front of him, making a small table out of his thighs to lay Suika on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the problem, Little Lady?” Suika seems to calm down just being out of the carrier, so Senku doesn’t think she’s hungry- he wouldn’t know how to make a bottle anyways, so he settles for just keeping her busy until Chrome comes back to handle the feeding and potential changing. Her small hands open and close, making grabby motions, and her small head lolls when it isn’t held steady between his thighs, and it really makes Senku take notice of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> and helpless she is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” he finds himself saying, “I’m not big on kids. I don’t dislike them or anything; kids are our future, after all. I just don’t think I’d be fit to have my own kids, if that makes sense.” Suika flicks her tongue out at Senku, blinks her round, brown eyes, and Senku huffs a small laugh, lips curling into an amused smile. “You have no clue what I’m saying huh? That’s alright. Your uncle Gen never knew what I was talking about either.” Senku’s smile slips away and he gently takes Suika’s small hands in his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t know him, and now you really won’t get the chance to, but you had another uncle. Should I call him that? Your uncle? We weren’t married or anything, but,” Senku pauses. “You’re gonna probably hear a lot about him during your lifetime, and not all of it is gonna be good, or even true, but the only thing you need to remember is that Gen loved you. You have an entire box of dresses in your closet that he sent from around the world before you were even born.” Senku swallows, watching Suika’s eyelids grow heavy again. “Uncle Gen was excited to meet you, you know… I wish you’d had a chance to meet him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie doesn’t get any better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gets worse. By the two week mark, Yakov diagnoses her with pneumonia. The diagnosis makes everyone uneasy for many reasons, the biggest one being that they have no medicines, nor any way to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> medicine. That, coupled with the fact that pneumonia can be contagious yet they have no way of quarantining Connie safely spells disaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if we don’t have medicine, we have food and fresh water, at least.” Yakov had said seriously. “We can make masks from scraps of fabric, to help shield from some of the germs, but Connie will need to stay warm and clean, and get plenty of rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we make another small lean-to, I can stay with her,” Darya suggests. “That way we can limit the spread but also make sure she stays warm and has around the clock care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should start now, then,” Shamil says, rising to his feet. “We should be able to finish by dinner if we all work together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can make more rope,” Gen volunteers. “I’m not as fast as Connie, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your time,” Yakov pats Gen’s head as he passes by him, following Shamil and Magma into the trees. “It’ll take time to find the branches we need as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can start on masks,” Turquoise offers. “They won’t be high quality or anything, but they’ll do what we want it to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use Magma’s shirt,” Darya says, tossing the wadded up black fabric in the other woman’s direction. “He never wears it anyways. If you need more fabric, I’ll find some for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darya sighs after surveying the food and water left in their small stockpile. No one has been out to forage yet this morning, and they have enough for one meal left, but if no one goes to forage today, they won’t have breakfast tomorrow. Water is also getting low, and if everyone is going to be working up a sweat today, they’ll need more water to re-hydrate. Gen knows Darya wants to go and gather more food and water, but she also wants to stay and help make rope and watch over Connie. He can’t imagine how she must feel trying to decide what she should do right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll watch over Connie,” Gen offers with a smile. Darya worries her lower lip with her teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You’re already going to be busy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind.” Gen assures. “She’s resting now. When she wakes up, I’ll tell her the plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Darya smiles, relieved. “Then, I’ll be off.” She grabs four of the coconuts with ease and hurries into the forest, leaving Gen to gather vines and keep an eye on Connie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no shortage of vines, but he tries to find the bigger ones, hoping they’ll go farther, and it takes him a bit of time to find what he feels like is enough, but when he gets back to the clearing, Connie is still resting in their shared hut and Turquoise is ripping Magma’s shirt to shreds with a sharpened rock. He flops down on the ground, shifting to find a comfortable position in the leaves, grass, and twigs, and pulls out his own sharpened rock to begin peeling vines. It’s not hard work, but it’s tedious and time consuming. After a few minutes of working, a shadow looms over Gen, and he’s surprised to find Jason standing over him when he looks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teach me how to do that.” The request sounds more like an order, but Gen’s used to that sort of thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need a knife,” he says. Jason holds up his own sharpened rock and takes a seat on the log next to Gen. Gen pulls a new vine out of his pile and holds it out in front of him. “Alright, so this is what I’m doing…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason gets the hang of peeling vines pretty quickly, so they mostly work in silence apart from Jason asking Gen to pass another vine or Gen correcting Jason on his form. When Connie wakes up, she’s feverish and coughing pretty badly. Gen drops the vines in his hands and hurries over to help her sit up and drink some water, but when she says she needs to go to the bathroom, he has to call Turquoise over. The younger girl is unsteady on her feet but Turquoise helps support her weight. Gen watches them until they’re out of sight, just to make sure they don’t stumble, before going back to peeling vines and twining the strings together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if she has a weak immune system,” Jason muses quietly, still focused on the vines in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Gen blinks up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weak immune system,” Jason repeats, still not looking up from his work. “She said she had trouble with her allergies normally. Pneumonia can be deadly, but especially so for people with weak immune systems. If she’s got weak lungs, or even a weak immune system, even with medications, she’d still be having a rough go right now. I know having allergies doesn’t equate to having a weak immune system, but in some cases it does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s the most you’ve spoken to anyone in the two weeks we’ve been on this island,” Gen muses, more than a little amazed. Jason scoffs, and a ghost of a smile pulls at the corner of his lips. “So you’re not just a self-absorbed asshole?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I am,” Jason admits, setting the knife aside to twist the strands together. “I’m a self-made millionaire who’s spent more time with his company and board members than his own family. I’m an entitled asshole and I know it. Any name you can hurl at me, I’ve heard it a hundred times over.” Gen isn’t sure what to say to that, but thankfully Jason doesn’t seem to need a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My granddaughter is sick,” Jason admits. “The prognosis is not good. She needs a cure that money can’t buy; I know, because I tried. I… I was trying to run away from the situation. That’s why I was on that plane. I told my son I needed to get back to the office for important business, and he really let me have it. I didn’t have any business meetings… I just couldn’t stand seeing her in so much pain. I was a coward. And now I’m here, with no way of knowing how she or anyone else is doing. I’m sure it’s for the best this way though. I can’t disappoint them if I’m dead on a deserted island.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen’s first instinct is to try and comfort the older man- to tell him he’s wrong, of course, and that his family loves him and will miss him terribly- but Gen doesn’t know Jason’s family. He doesn’t know their circumstances, and what Jason needs isn’t worthless platitudes and worn out reassurances. Jason is facing himself and his mistakes. He doesn’t need someone who knows nothing about him trying to convince him that he was the best father he could be, so Gen picks up his rock and slides it along the vine, slicing it open, and hums softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t picture you as being old enough for grandkids,” he says. “You’ve got some grey hair, but you don’t look a day over fifty!” Jason actually laughs at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fifty-three,” Jason corrects. “As of last month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, belated congratulations,” Gen smiles. “Mine is in February.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I bet that’s a fun month to have a birthday in,” Jason passes Gen the rope he’s just finished twisting and rubs his left palm with his right thumb. “What with all the valentine’s promotions and events.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can be. But it can also be a real nightmare,” Gen laughs softly. They continue talking for a while, even after Turquoise and Connie return and Shamil and Yakov bring back the first load of limbs and leaves. Talking with Jason isn’t as comfortable (or comforting) as say, talking with Darya, but it’s a marked improvement from the first week they were stuck together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like Jason has finally come to grips with the situation, and himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya sighs as he lifts his hand and raps his knuckles on Senku’s bedroom door. “Senku, son… you gotta come out of there some time.” Silence greets Byakuya and the older man sighs again, presses his forehead to the door. “Look… I know loss is hard. When I lost your mom, I…” he trails off, pushing down old emotions that threaten to bubble up and shakes his head. “It was hard. It was hard for a long time, but I had to be strong for you. I had to get up every few hours with you, and take care of you- and having something to devote myself and all my attention to really helped bring me through the worst of it. I think… I think it might be best if you went back to work. Or, if not work, if you just went out once in a while- or called someone- Senku, you can’t do this all by yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no response and Byakuya presses his hand to the chilled wood. “Senku, we’re all worried about you. We love you, and we just want you to be okay. I know nothing feels right, and it won’t ever be the same without Gen, but you can’t just sleep your life away. Taking time to grieve is fine, but it’s been over half a month now. You have to get back to living at some point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya still can’t hear anything on the other side of the door, not even the rustling of bedsheets and he frowns, worry beginning to creep in. “Senku..?” he calls. “Senku, can you hear me? Are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Byakuya startles and whirls around, surprised to find Senku standing behind him, wet hair falling around his face and shoulders still covered in water droplets. A plush green towel is slung around his waist and knotted at his hip and Senku is frowning at him, confused and probably a little worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Byakuya straightens up, “you were in the shower!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was,” Senku nods, stepping past Byakuya to get into his bedroom. “I was filthy and needed a shave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Byakuya watches Senku rifle through his chest of drawers before tossing his towel on the bed and tugging on his briefs and jeans. “So you’re… are you going to work today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Senku runs his fingers through his wet hair as he strides across the room towards his open closet. “I’ve been out for three weeks now. If I don’t get back to it everyone’ll think I abandoned the project, and the last thing I need is Professor Shiyama trying to take over my work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re okay?” Byakuya presses. Senku tugs a white button down off the clothes hanger and turns around as he slips his arms into the sleeves and smiles at his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly fine.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. One By One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"That's fine! That's good enough!" Senku assures, mind already racing at the speed of light. "I'll find possible islands near where the plane crashed- I'll find you, Gen!" He swears.</p><p>"Please find me, Senku," Gen's voice wavers. "Please-"</p><p>The line goes dead. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a Critical Hit and contains a lot of angst so please brace yourselves! 💔</p><p>A Magma/Gen tag has been added, but it will only be relevant for the next chapter or two. Another bit of good news: only a few chapters are left! Around five, give or take a chapter or two. 🔥</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Day 23)</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you <em> wanted </em> Senku to go back to work?" Kohaku asks around a mouthful of cheeseburger. "Now you're complaining because he's <em> at </em> work??"</p><p> </p><p>"I <em> did!" </em> Chrome sighs, "I <em> do </em> want him to be at work, I just- he's always there now-"</p><p> </p><p>"He was "always there" before, too," Kohaku points out. "Senku literally lived in the lab for a couple weeks at one point- I know, because <em> I </em> had to bring him changes of clothes!"</p><p> </p><p>"So you think that I'm being worried over nothing??" Chrome presses. "You think there's nothing wrong with the way he's acting??"</p><p> </p><p>"Chrome, I've seen him twice since Gen's funeral and let me tell you, that-" she points a French fry at the scientist who's just pushed open the door of the restaurant, one hand cradling the phone against his ear with Tsukasa trailing behind him, "is a marked improvement."</p><p> </p><p>Chrome has to admit, Senku looks loads better than he did the day he came over with Suika. He's clean shaved again, coconut scented hair clean and slicked up into his signature style, and his clothes aren't rumpled and filthy. He lost weight in the few weeks he spent locked in his apartment, but Chrome hopes he'll put those back on in the coming weeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Yeah- yeah, that's the batch. I'll pick them up after lunch. Right, thanks Yukie." Senku finishes his phone call just before dropping onto the bench seat beside Kohaku. "I see you couldn't wait for us to start eating." He teases, taking a fry from Kohaku's plate for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>"I was starving and you two were taking forever," she says simply.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t leave until my samples were finished.” Senku shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s Mirai?” Kohaku asks around a mouthful of food.</p><p> </p><p>“Stubborn, of course,” Tsukasa smiles as he skims over the menu in his hands. “She’s doing as well as she can, though. They’ve had to increase her dosage, so she’s sleeping more often than not lately.” The conversation pauses when the waitress makes her way to the table to take Senku and Tsukasa’s orders and menus. She’s only there for a moment, and once she leaves to turn in the orders, Senku props his elbow on the table and rests his chin in the palm of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re starting clinical trials next week,” he says without preamble. “We’re going to start going over a list of potential candidates of all ages, races, sexes,” he waves his hand in dismissal, “you know the drill. My point is,” he fixes Tsukasa with a serious expression, “I can get Mirai on that list. I’m allowed to submit up to five candidates that meet the requirements, and Mirai does.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are the risks?” Tsukasa asks immediately. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re not sure of the full extent yet, but the same risks you would expect with any treatment this intense; there's always the possibility that she won't wake up.” Senku replies honestly. </p><p> </p><p>"Death?"</p><p> </p><p>"Or coma," Senku nods. </p><p> </p><p>"Then if it's all the same to you, we'll wait until the second or third round of trials," Tsukasa smiles softly. "Not that I don't trust you and your research or anything." </p><p> </p><p>"No, that's smart," Senku smiles. "Hopefully we'll have it all figured out by the second round, but more realistically, I'll plan to have her treated on the third round." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna be the one to bring the mood down," Chrome frowns at his plate, "but will Mirai make it until the third round of trials..?" The atmosphere grows heavy in an instant. Chrome yelps suddenly, his knee banging the underside of the table, and Tsukasa's hand flies out to steady Chrome's soda glass. "Don't kick me!! It's an important question!!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a valid concern," Tsukasa's smile is sad, strained. "I want to be the optimistic one and say "Of course she will," and act like everything is fine, but realistically, we don't know what could happen in the next year, and I know that testing take time."</p><p> </p><p>The conversation lapses again when the waitress comes back with their food and drinks, and Senku doesn't even spare his sandwich a glance as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Six months."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" Tsukasa frowns.</p><p> </p><p>"Six months," Senku says seriously. "I'll have the Medusa System operational and safe enough for Mirai to use it without fear in six months." Tsukasa and Senku stare at each other silently for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Tsukasa smiles, much more relaxed this time and nods. "Okay… if it's you saying it Senku, I'll trust you."</p><p> </p><p>"Well now that that's settled," Kohaku claps her hands together, drawing everyone's attention, "I think we should go out this weekend! Where should we go?? Somewhere baby friendly, so Ruri and Suika can come, of course!"</p><p> </p><p>The conversation switches easily into lighter topics, like where to go for the weekend and what to do for Ukyo's upcoming birthday. Senku smiles and laughs and jokes with everyone else, but Chrome can't help it; he's still worried. </p><p> </p><p>They split the bill four ways, like always, and start towards the parking lot, but before Senku steps out the restaurant door, Chrome catches his elbow. "Hey Senku… are you really okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Senku lets the glass door close again as he turns to face Chrome. He sighs heavily, rubs the back of his neck, and Chrome feels his worry grow. "Chrome, my boyfriend died. Tragically." He murmurs. "If I said I was "okay", I'd be lying through my teeth." Senku's smile looks much like Tsukasa's. "But there's nothing I can do about it. Gen's gone, and I have to move on."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>(Day 17)</p><p> </p><p>"That's insanity," Gen shakes his head. Normally, he's be willing to go along with just about any plan Darya and Yakov can come up with, but-</p><p> </p><p>"A raft is the only option we have left," Darya says seriously. "It's been seventeen days now- the search for survivors has more than likely been called off by now. Connie is only getting worse by the day-"</p><p> </p><p>"We don't even know where we are," Shamil tries to rationalize. "How will you know which way to sail??"</p><p> </p><p>"We won't," Yakov frowns, "but we have to try. We can't just sit here and wait for death to take us."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, sure- you'd rather just sail out to meet your deaths instead of waiting your turn patiently," Gen throws his arms out, exasperated, "sounds onderful-way!!" </p><p> </p><p>"My mind is made up," Yakov says firmly. "Connie needs medical attention. We <em> all </em> need to get off this island and home to our families. If there's even a one percent chance of this raft taking me to civilization and finding someone who can help us, I'm going to take it."</p><p> </p><p>No one says anything for a long, tense minute after Yakov's declaration. Really, what <em> can </em> be said..?</p><p> </p><p>It's dangerous to head out on a raft alone, but Yakov and Darya are right. If they don't do something, Connie will die painfully soon. She can't lie flat on her back anymore, and the wheeze when she breathes is audible. Her coughing fits make Gen physically cringe, and he can't even imagine the <em> agony </em> she must be in.</p><p> </p><p>"It's going to rain this evening," Darya says quietly, "so we should eat and get to bed early. We can start working on the raft first thing in the morning."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It rains all through the night, and no one gets much rest. Some time in the middle of the storm, part of the roof caves in, soaking Turquoise and splattering Gen. He's sure he would have taken more than he had if Magma hadn't yanked Gen closer, dragging him away from the steady stream of water rushing into their small hut. Turquoise scrambles closer to Shamil, and Yakov and Shamil shift around to put her in between them and try to keep her warm. </p><p> </p><p>Gen doesn't realize how badly he's been shivering until Magma's arms tighten around his lithe body, almost as if he's trying to force his own body heat into Gen. </p><p> </p><p>You'd think they'd die of starvation or dehydration on a deserted island, but Gen has a feeling that they're going to freeze to death first.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>(Day 19)</p><p> </p><p>With all hands on deck, they manage to finish the raft by early afternoon, and instead of waiting until the next morning to set sail- like any normal human being, Gen thinks to himself- Yakov decides to set off immediately. He packs just enough food for two days, four if he stretches, and with a single kiss to Darya's forehead and a promise to return with help, Yakov sets sail. </p><p> </p><p>Gen isn't sure how Darya can manage to send him off with a smile, how she can manage to be so cheerful, even when her husband may never return. Gen's only known them for three weeks now and he's fighting back his own tears as he watches Yakov row away from the island. </p><p> </p><p>They continue on like normal, though. Foraging and hunting fish and watching over Connie. Darya stays by her side around the clock now, doing anything she can to ease Connie's pain, but nothing seems to be helping. Turquoise has been oddly quiet today, but Gen hasn't spoken much either. Everyone seems off, really. Even Magma isn't as boisterous as usual.</p><p> </p><p>Gen chalks it up to the fact that they all know Yakov won't be returning from his voyage. </p><p> </p><p>They all turn in early that night, in an unspoken agreement to just finish the day, but something wakes Gen in the middle of the night. Magma has wrapped his arms around Gen at some point in the night, and in this warmth, Gen thinks he might doze back off, until he hears it again- a soft sob. He can see Turquoise's back in the soft moonlight, still moving slowly and steadily as she breathes in sleep, so he knows for certain it isn't her.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't need to sit up to know it's Darya. She'd remained strong all day, kept a smile on her face and a song in her voice until she was alone in the dark. </p><p> </p><p>Just like Gen used to.</p><p> </p><p>He swallows heavily, throat feeling tight, and tucks his knees up closer to his chest. Magma rumbles, arm curling tighter around Gen's waist as he mumbles nonsense in his sleep and nuzzles into the crown of Gen's head. Gen rests his hand on Magma's, clenches his jaw to stop its trembling, and refuses to cry. </p><p> </p><p>This night is for Darya's pain.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>(Day 20)</p><p> </p><p>Gen jolts awake when Turquoise coughs violently beside him. Magma's arm tenses around Gen's body, dragging him away from Turquoise once again. The sun is just peeking over the horizon, but Darya must have already been awake because she comes rushing over from the direction of the clearing. Looking at the bags under her eyes when she kneels next to Turquoise as she hunches over with the force of her coughing, Gen has to wonder if she even slept at all. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, I'm fine," Turquoise rasps, gently pushing Darya's hands away. "Really, I-" she begins coughing again and Gen can only watch as Shamil hurries to get one of the coconuts full of fresh water. </p><p> </p><p>"And so it begins," Gen hears Jason murmur. The brush rustles as the older man sits up. "One by one…" he pushes to his feet slowly, face contorted in pain as he goes, and shuffles past Shamil as the younger man makes his way back with a coconut.</p><p> </p><p>Magma removes his arm from around Gen's waist as he pushes to his feet without looking back, and Gen sits up as well. Darya and Shamil are talking quietly, rushed, above Turquoise's head as she regains her breath from her coughing fit. Gen curls his knees up to his chest, wraps his arms around them, and rests his chin on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>One by one, huh..?</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>They've only been foraging for about an hour when Jason suddenly screams. </p><p> </p><p>"Jason?" Shamil calls, looking up from the wild vegetation in his hand. </p><p> </p><p><em> "Fucking Christ!!" </em> </p><p> </p><p>"Jason, what's wrong??" Shamil stands, dropping the bundle of greens as he hurriedly steps over the brush, pushing back branches as he hurries in the direction he last saw Jason going. When he finds Jason, the man is leaning against a tree trunk, left hand wrapped around his right forearm. Shamil can see the blood oozing out from between Jason’s fingers. “What happened??” he asks, already tearing a shred of cloth from his own shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“There was a snake- I didn't see it until he lashed at me-" he hisses when Shamil pulls his arm closer, winding the strip of fabric tightly around his forearm. From what Shamil can see through the blood, it looks like Jason simply ripped his arm out of the snake's mouth, leaving gashes instead of simple puncture wounds.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it venomous??"</p><p> </p><p>"The fuck should I know?!" Jason cries, hissing when Shamil tightens the fabric. “I don’t know how to tell what’s venomous and what isn’t! It was big and black!”</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't tell me anything," Shamil mumbles to himself. "We better get back to the campsite," he says louder. "I'll make a paste- it should stave off infection and the swelling." Shamil worries his lower lip as they walk, mind racing.</p><p> </p><p>The paste Yakov showed him <em> will </em> keep the swelling down, and keeping the wound covered will reduce the risk of infection- but if that snake was venomous…</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The snake bite was definitely venomous. </p><p> </p><p>By early afternoon, Jason is delirious. He’s running a fever and covered in sweat, even with his shirt off and a wet cloth on his forehead. His arm is swollen terribly, the wound still oozing and bleeding sluggishly into the leaves below him. Jason had cut the bandages off a couple hours earlier when the swelling had the cloth cutting into his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Turquoise, insisting she’s still fine, takes over for Jason and goes to forage while Gen stays behind to help Darya with Jason and Connie, and aside from the side splitting coughing fits every now and again, she seems well enough. She and Shamil go together and Shamil promises to watch over her while they’re out.</p><p> </p><p>No one eats lunch.</p><p> </p><p>He and Darya would forget to drink water as well if they weren’t trying to keep Connie and Jason hydrated at all times during the day. By sunset, Turquoise’s cough is back with a vengeance and Jason is vomiting blood. Magma only catches four fish all day, so when he returns, he’s in a foul mood. </p><p> </p><p>No one has much of an appetite, but Gen forces down a few bites of fish and a handful of greens. Turquoise crawls into the lean-to with Darya and Connie, leaving the larger shelter for the men, but with Jason’s delirious rambling and vomiting, no one really wants to try and sleep in there. They sleep around the fire in shifts, so someone will constantly be with Jason. Shamil volunteers to take the first shift, since Gen had been by Jason’s side all day, and Magma says he’ll take the next in five hours- but when Shamil wakes them next, it’s to tell them that Jason has died.</p><p> </p><p>In the darkness of the night, the three men drag Jason’s body down to the beach and leave him near the shore, where the waves will be able to take him when the tide comes in.</p><p> </p><p>"We can… we can clear out the shelter tomorrow…" Shamil says, staring into the crackling fire. "Put new brush and leaves down…" he trails off. As Shamil leans against one of the logs they've been using as a seat, Magma drags Gen's limp body closer, situates the smaller man so that his side is pressed against Magma's chest and his legs are draped over one of Magma's thick thighs. He holds Gen's small body close, not speaking at all, simply trying to keep Gen's body temperature up.</p><p> </p><p>"He called me Richard," Gen murmurs to no one in particular. "I think that was his son… he said he was sorry… begged Richard to kiss Alexia for him…" Gen feels hot tears building, a knot of emotion in his throat choking him. "I told him- I told him I forgive him. I pretended to be Richard, and held his hand-"</p><p> </p><p>Magma's calloused hand cups Gen's jaw and tips his head back. Before Gen can even begin to question anything, Magma seals their lips together. </p><p> </p><p>The fighter's kisses are a reflection of his personality: fierce and bold and overwhelming and Gen shouldn't be doing this- he shouldn't be threading his fingers into Magma's greasy blond locks and pressing into the kiss but he <em> is. </em></p><p> </p><p>They kiss until they're both breathless, even as Gen cries, and Magma laps at the salty trails on his cheeks, presses scalding kisses to the underside off his jaw, his neck, sucks a bruise onto Gen's collarbone, and then Gen is pulling his face back up to kiss Magma some more.</p><p> </p><p>This is just a distraction, for both of them. He doesn't let it go further than that. He's already going to regret this in the morning, but he knows he'd never be able to live with himself if he let Magma have his way with him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>(Day 23) </p><p> </p><p>It seems inevitable that Darya would get sick as well, with all the time she's spent looking after Connie and Turquoise. She coughs into her fist when she must, but seems to be pushing back the symptoms out of sheer force of will in an effort to keep looking after everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Turquoise is still managing much better than Connie, is able to get to the bathroom without help, and insists on helping find food- not that they really need much when no one even really wants to eat at this point. </p><p> </p><p>Morale is dangerously low, and no one has any hope for the future.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Gen is certain they're all just waiting on death to take them one at a time.</p><p> </p><p>Connie takes her last breath that evening, after thanking Darya for everything she's done for her. </p><p> </p><p>"Yakov-" Darya had sobbed, "Yakov will be back soon with help- just- just hold on a little bit longer, Sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p>But Connie's body was too weak. It was already a miracle she had lasted this long without any medications. </p><p> </p><p>When Magma lifts Connie's small, frail body into his arms, Darya lets out a heartbreaking wail. She doesn't smile or put on a brave face like she did when Yakov set sail- she sobs, small form quaking with the force of them, and curls into herself. </p><p> </p><p>No one is unaffected by Connie's death. </p><p> </p><p>It had been easy to compartmentalize Jason's death; to recall the early weeks and remember his sour personality and look at it as an act of god. They hadn't formed close bonds with the older CEO… but Connie had been so young and full of life and love. </p><p> </p><p>She'd smiled and laughed and sang and talked about her future. She had hopes and dreams and friends and family who loved her- and it wasn't hard to see why. Connie was a beautiful light snuffed out too early, and it makes Gen angry. </p><p> </p><p>They lay Connie's body on the shore, near the same place they left Jason, and Darya places a single red flower on Connie's chest, folds her hands over the long stem, and sits further up on the beach to wait for the waves to take Connie's body. Turquoise waits with her, but Gen can't- he can't just <em> stand </em> there and <em> wait- </em></p><p> </p><p>Magma's hand catches Gen's arm as he passes by. "Where are you going?"</p><p> </p><p>Gen jerks his arm free from Magma's hand, and the fighter lets him. "To scream at god," Gen mumbles as he continues on. </p><p> </p><p>Magma doesn't follow him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Gen shoves tree branches out of his path as he storms his way up to the cliff. He staggers over a tree root but it doesn't slow him any; it only fuels his anger.</p><p> </p><p>The sunset would be gorgeous at any other time, but today, Gen doesn't even try to take in the view. When he reaches the peak, mere feet from the edge, he screams. Long and loud, full of anguish and anger and despair. He screams and curses himself hoarse, and when he notices the pile of rocks next to him, he takes the one off the top and chunks it as far as he can. It soars a few feet out, not nearly enough to satisfy, before landing in the darkening sea with a splash. He chunks a second and third, each one going about the same distance, and he reaches for a fourth but stops, hand hovering over Jason's waterlogged cell phone.</p><p> </p><p>It's a long shot- a very, very long shot- but Gen is willing to try anything at this point. He drops to his knees, fumbling with the battery pack and the back of the phone, "Please," he whispers desperately, snapping the back into place, <em> "please." </em></p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes tightly, prays to anyone or anything that might be listening and holds down the power button. A moment of silence passes, and Gen's stomach sinks- but the phone buzzes in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes fly open and he huffs a hysterical laugh- the colors are off and there's a large spider webbing crack across the screen- but it turns on!! When the loading screen finally clears, it goes straight to the home screen. Gen could cry in relief- until he sees the small battery icon in the top right corner.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only at 15%.</p><p> </p><p>Gen swallows heavily, trembling fingers pressing the little green icon in the corner and opening the keypad. He keys in the only number he knows by heart and grips the phone tightly, holds it up to his ear and prays, <em> prays, </em>that he’s got enough battery life for this one call.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>(Day 23)</p><p> </p><p>Senku sighs and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. </p><p> </p><p>He’s been staring at the screen too long and he knows it, but there’s no time to waste. He promised Tsukasa that the Medusa System would be safe enough for Mirai to use in six months and he intends to fulfill that promise. His phone buzzes on the table beside him, screen lighting up and playing some bubbly pop song Gen had changed Senku’s ringtone to the last time they were together. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t changed the tone back before Gen died, and now he’s not sure he’ll ever change it.</p><p> </p><p>The number on the screen is unfamiliar- isn’t even a Japanese phone number- and he considers ignoring it, but it could be one of the investors calling. He spares a moment to be grateful that he has an international calling plan before swiping answer and poking the speakerphone button. “Ishigami Senku speaking,” Senku leans back in his office chair, stretching his arms above his head and trying to stifle his yawn.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Senku!” </em> the scientist freezes. <em> “Oh thank god you answered!” </em> Senku swallows hard. He looks down at the phone on his desk, eyes wide and heart in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>He must be hallucinating. It’s got to be sleep deprivation. Maybe his longing for Gen has finally boiled over and now he’s hearing Gen’s voice even where it can’t possibly be. Gen is dead. He’s dead and Senku- </p><p> </p><p><em> “Senku?” </em> Gen’s voice is panicked now, <em> “God no- did the call drop?? Senku??” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m here,” Senku sits forward quickly, heart racing. “Gen?? Is that really you??”</p><p> </p><p><em>“It’s me! It’s really me!”</em> Gen sniffs. <em>“Oh- I’ve missed you so much-”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Where are you??” Senku demands,  shoving his work aside, scrabbling to find a spare scrap of paper and a pen. </p><p> </p><p><em>"I don't know,"</em> Gen breathes, <em>"I don't know where this is-"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Anything!" Senku demands slamming his hands down on the table top, eyes flying around the room in desperation. "Tell me anything about the place, Gen!!"</p><p> </p><p><em>"It's an island,"</em> Gen says immediately, and Senku hears him shuffling, leaves crunching, <em>"it's small, uninhabited-"</em></p><p> </p><p>"How small??" Senku sees a tape recorder under one of his work files and nearly trips over himself to get to it.</p><p> </p><p><em>"I can walk the perimeter in two hours, sometimes less- um, um-"</em> </p><p> </p><p>Senku flicks the button, turns the recorder on and sets it beside the phone. "Any defining features?"</p><p> </p><p><em>"Not that I know of,"</em> he can picture Gen shaking his head, gnawing anxiously at his thumbnail as he's want to do in tense situations, <em>"I don't know what it looks like from the air- there's coconut trees?? And fresh water??"</em> Gen pauses, <em>"Shit!"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Gen, what's wrong??" Senku leans in closer, as if that would allow him to see Gen, to know more about the situation-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I only have a minute- the battery is dying- Senku I love you-" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say goodbye to me," Senku says vehemently. "Give me information! I can't find you without information, Gen, please!"</p><p> </p><p><em>"Oh, god, um- survivors!"</em> Gen says suddenly, words rushed, <em>"There's- there were eight- they're sick and dying-"</em> Gen's voice cuts out for a moment and Senku's stomach sinks, <em>"Senku the battery is almost dead, I don't know what else I can say! The island is small and abandoned and-"</em></p><p> </p><p>"That's fine! That's good enough!" Senku assures, mind already racing at the speed of light. "I'll find possible islands near where the plane crashed- I'll find you, Gen!" He swears.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Please find me, Senku,"</em> Gen's voice wavers. <em>"Please-"</em></p><p> </p><p>The line goes dead. </p><p> </p><p>Senku's throat feels tight as he switches the recorder off. With unsteady hands, he rewinds the tape, counts to ten and presses play. He hears Chrome's voice first, making a log of everything he'd done this morning. The log ends and Senku's own rushed voice fills the air.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Any defining features?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"None that I know of- I don't know what it looks like from-"</em> Senku stops the tape and clutches the recorder like a lifeline. He shoves away from his desk, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair before storming out of the lab.</p><p> </p><p>His office door bangs against the wall, startling the few other researchers in the facility, "Luna, lock up for me." he orders, pitching his keyring at the young blond intern who quickly stands to catch the keys.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir??"</p><p> </p><p>Senku doesn't spare her a backwards glance as he pulls out his cellphone, going straight to his recent call log. If he searches the number Gen called him from, maybe he can find the original owner of the phone, or even better, a gps location. </p><p> </p><p>Gen is alive, and he's going to find him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Oh Captain, My Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Senku shoves his way in the second the door is open. "I need to use your laptop," he says by way of greeting, kicking his soaked shoes off in the entryway along with his sodden jacket. His white button up shirt looks mostly dry, but with the way Senku's hair is dripping all over it, it won't be for long. "-and a map- a good one." Senku orders, leaning against the wall to fight with his wet socks.</p><p>"Senku, what are you doing here?? What's going on??"</p><p>"Your apartment was closer," Senku rolls the wet legs of his pants up and walks quickly into the living room, flipping on the light as he goes. "I didn't have my laptop today- I need space to work-" he leans down and shoves Chrome's coffee table, pushing it against the far wall of the living room, and Chrome can only watch, bewildered, as Senku rearranges his living room like it's not two am.</p><p>"Senku!" Chrome barks, slamming his hands down on the back of the couch to prevent Senku from shoving it even further. "What the hell are you doing?!"</p><p>"Gen's alive," Senku says seriously, ruby red eyes boring into Chrome's. Chrome's stomach falls.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Waaahhh, thank you all so much for your patience!! Chapter Seven is finally here!! 💖🔥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Just a second!!" Chrome shouts, trying to pull on his robe as he staggers through the hall, still groggy from sleep. A flash of lightning illuminates the living room and makes Chrome wince. The pounding on the front door doesn't ease though, causing another wave of anxiety to soar inside Chrome's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who the hell could be here so late? In the middle of a storm like this??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peeks out the blinds next to the front door and his eyes widen when he sees Senku on the front step, completely drenched. He hurriedly undoes the locks on the door, "Senku, what-?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku shoves his way in the second the door is open. "I need to use your laptop," he says by way of greeting, kicking his soaked shoes off in the entryway along with his sodden jacket. His white button up shirt looks mostly dry, but with the way Senku's hair is dripping all over it, it won't be for long. "-and a map- a good one." Senku orders, leaning against the wall to fight with his wet socks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Senku, what are you doing here?? What's going on??"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your apartment was closer," Senku rolls the wet legs of his pants up and walks quickly into the living room, flipping on the light as he goes. "I didn't have my laptop today- I need space to work-" he leans down and shoves Chrome's coffee table, pushing it against the far wall of the living room, and Chrome can only watch, bewildered, as Senku rearranges his living room like it's not two am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Senku!" Chrome barks, slamming his hands down on the back of the couch to prevent Senku from shoving it even further. "What the hell are you doing?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gen's alive," Senku says seriously, ruby red eyes boring into Chrome's. Chrome's stomach falls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Senku…" Chrome says carefully, "Gen is dead," Senku shakes his head. "Senku-" Senku straightens up, searches his pants pockets for something, "-you've been working yourself too hard the last week- I don't know what made you think that Gen is alive but-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He </span>
  <em>
    <span>called me-"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Senku insists, pulling a tape recorder from his pocket- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chrome's</span>
  </em>
  <span> tape recorder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Senku, Gen couldn't have called you on a tape recorder-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Ruri appears from down the hall, voice soft, "I heard shouting-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gen is alive-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine Ruri," Chrome insists, "Senku is just tired-" Chrome pauses when Senku presses play on the tape recorder and his voice fills the room. It's the daily log he always makes in the evenings, to make sure he knows exactly what he's already done and what needs to be done first thing in the morning. "Senku, there's nothing on that recorder except-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just shut up and listen!" Senku finally snaps. Ruri jolts in place and Chrome clenches his jaw and stares Senku down. Senku holds eye contact until Chrome's log is almost finished, and then his eyes drop to the black device in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chrome's log ends and a beat of silence passes and Chrome expects that to be it- but then Senku's voice comes out of the recorder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Any defining features?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not that I know of," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chrome's eyes widen and Ruri gasps. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't know what it looks like from the air- there's coconut trees?? And fresh water?? Shit!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Gen, what's wrong??"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I only have a minute- the battery is dying- Senku, I love you-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't say goodbye to me!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruri covers her mouth with one shaky hand, the other clutching her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Give me information! I can't find you without information, Gen, please!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, god, um- survivors!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gen's words are rushed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"There's- there were eight- they're sick and dying-"</span>
  </em>
  <span> another pause in Gen's words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Senku the battery is almost dead, I don't know what else I can say! The island is small and abandoned and-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's fine! That's good enough! I'll find possible islands near where the plane crashed- I'll find you, Gen!"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please find me, Senku,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chrome can hear the tremor in Gen's voice.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Please-" </span>
  </em>
  <span>the recording ends there, and Senku lets his hand fall limp by his side once more, tape recorder still held tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need a map, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> one," Senku repeats calmly, "and your laptop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magma doesn’t do “love”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not that he can't- plenty of other fighters have families. Wives, husbands, kids- the whole nine yards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Magma doesn’t have time to wade through the crowd of admirers who pretend to be sincere and loving, only showing their true colors in the end. Gold diggers, the whole lot of them. Magma doesn't have time to figure out who's real and who isn't: he prefers that they be honest up front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they only wanna hard fuck or a quick buck, that's fine- just be honest about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen doesn't love him. Gen doesn't lust after him. Gen doesn't want anything at all from him. Gen doesn't care about Magma past basic compassion for a fellow survivor, and maybe that's what's gotten into Magma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's no feelings involved when he pulls Gen into his lap in front of the fire, or wraps his arm around Gen's slim figure in the middle of the night, other than the feeling of wanting to prevent Gen from freezing to death in the elements. When he pushes the hair out of Gen's face in the middle of the night or in the afternoon, or when he presses Gen up against a tree and kisses him until they're both breathless, it's nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's boredom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a distraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen has someone he loves more than anything else. Someone he cries for in his sleep some nights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Gen never refuses Magma's touch, his kisses. Gen doesn't force him away, and Magma takes that to mean that Gen needs the distraction just as much as he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie's death hits every one hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not surprising that Gen storms off and takes time for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one feels like sleeping that night, but they all press together in the hut anyways. The temperature has been dropping, and with only five of them, it's more important than ever to conserve body heat. He holds Gen's lithe body close, arm thrown around his waist and nose buried in the bicolored locks. Gen's body is still, relaxed, but he's still not sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can't see their backs from here, but Magma isn't sure any of them are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Senku is coming." Gen's voice is so soft that had there been any other noises this night, he's certain the wind would have carried the syllables away before they reached his ear, but this close, in this still, sombre night, he hears them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen's soft, desperate plea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magma exhales heavily through his nose, hot breath ruffling the hair in front of him, as he splays his hand over Gen's covered stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen's slender fingers are cold, but they wrap around Magma's calloused palms and hold tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This isn't love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's desperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one is willing to give Senku the time of day and it's infuriating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If there were any survivors, we would have found them during the first week," they say. "No one could have survived a month."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Senku thought the same thing- until he got that call from Gen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it's a race against time trying to find him and the other survivors before they all </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> die. Gen said they were sick, people were dying; who knows how many people are left out of the original 8 survivors?? Is Gen sick?? Is Gen</span>
  <em>
    <span> dying??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku has bitten his thumbnail to the quick in his anxiety as he tries desperately to find someone- </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone-</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help him search. He and Chrome have been making calls all day, and a couple people have been interested in the high sum Senku is willing to pay- but once Senku tells them why and where he needs to search, everyone calls him crazy and turns him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are no islands there- just ocean." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If the plane crashed </span>
  <em>
    <span>here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> there's no way people would be over </span>
  <em>
    <span>there."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If the coast guards say they're dead, they're dead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his math isn't wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a large area, certainly, and it won't be easy to search all of it- but it's the only possibility. If the storm was large enough- if the waves were big enough- it could have carried the bodies miles and miles away from the wreckage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen is out there, somewhere, sick and scared, and Senku is going to find him, even if he has to spend his entire savings on a boat and sail </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> out there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Senku!" Chrome says, stumbling into the living room, still in his pajamas. He hadn't bothered getting dressed at all today; he'd been too busy helping Senku exhaust all their possibilities. "Senku, I think I found someone!!" He holds the phone out to Senku, eyes wide and hopeful. Senku quickly closes the laptop in his lap and takes the phone from Chrome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ishigami Senku speaking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ishigami Senku,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice is loud and cheerful, upbeat and maybe a little mischievous, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"a colleague of mine told me there was a man trying to search the sea on an impossible mission."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That would be me," Senku confirms, leaning back against the couch cushions, tipping his head back to rest on the back of it. "I've been looking for a captain and a boat, but everyone keeps telling me it's a dead end."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If it's a dead end, why are you so dead set on traveling that path?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The man asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because the word impossible isn't in my vocabulary," Senku says seriously, staring at the white ceiling above him. "I'm not wrong in this, and I refuse to let it go. I'll set sail with or without a captain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"My friend told me what areas you're planning to search. Sailing those seas without a capable captain would be suicide."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then so be it. I know there are people there, sick and scared and in desperate need of rescue, and I can't just sit here and do nothing. I have to at least try to save them, or I'll never be able to live with myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat of silence passes, and Senku is sure this is where he gets wished good luck and sent on his way, maybe with false hope and another phone number to call, but the man on the other end laughs. It starts small, but swells into booming laughter, and Senku has to pull the phone away from his ear to squint at it for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ishigami Senku!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The man booms,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Your search is over! My name is Nanami Ryusui, and I will sail you wherever you need to go!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Gen wakes in the morning, it's with a splitting headache and a sore, scratchy throat. His eyes are sore and puffy, and feel gritty from all the crying he did yesterday. No one else is in the small hut, but he hears the murmur of voices nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushes to his feet, arms wrapped tightly around himself, and makes his way toward their small sitting area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-just don't see the point if we're all going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyways," Magma's dry voice is the first one he hears clearly. When he rounds the tree in front of him and finds the other four survivors, he's not surprised to see Magma lounging under a shade tree. The man doesn't look motivated to do anything at all, but then, neither does anyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It'll at least prolong our lives for a day," Turquoise deadpans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's up?" Gen asks, wincing at the slight rasp in his voice. Shamil helpfully holds up a coconut full of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magma doesn't think we should worry about foraging for food anymore," Darya sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't see the point in expending the energy," Magma confirms. "If we're all going to die, why should we spend our entire day scrounging around for food-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you think we should just, what?" Gen questions, voice sounding leagues better after a large swallow of water. "Sit here in silence until we eventually succumb to pneumonia? Starvation? Dehydration?" Magma purses his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't have to forage a whole mountain full," Gen concedes, "but we still have to find enough to eat at least once a day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets it. He really, really does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one really has the energy to fight the inevitable anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to remain hopeful, especially after his phone call to Senku last night… but Senku finding them in the middle of an ocean with nothing more to go off of than "coconut trees" is a long shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be a complete </span>
  <em>
    <span>miracle</span>
  </em>
  <span> if Senku found them before they all perish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magma clicks his tongue but doesn't argue against Gen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" Darya asks, sitting forward to fix Gen with a compassionate frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel like I should be asking you that," Gen huffs a small laugh, taking a seat on one of the logs around the makeshift fire pit. "You were really close to Connie-chan. Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As alright as I can be," Darya answers honestly. Turquoise takes her hand, silently offering comfort. "I think… I think it just hit a little extra hard, because Connie… she was just a baby, really… and I just…" she shakes her head, unsure how to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the mother's curse," Turquoise teases, trying to lighten the mood. "My boys are Connie's age, and it definitely makes you look at it differently."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen hums softly. He wouldn't know anything about parenting or motherhood, honestly, but he does know that Connie didn't deserve to die here, on a deserted island, without any medical care. She deserved so much more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should find food," Shamil suggests, rising from his seat. "We might not need as much as before, but it'll still keep us busy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you won't fish today, shall I?" Gen asks, looking over his shoulder at Magma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magma scoffs, pushing to his feet. "With your twiggy little arms? I thought you wanted us to eat today." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oho~? Afraid I'll catch more fish than you?" Gen teases. Magma grins, never one to let a challenge pass him by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gen catches absolutely nothing, and Magma laughs very loudly at his failures. The fighter just makes it look </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking easy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I give uuuup," Gen groans, flopping back against the sandy beach. "I don't know how you manage to catch fish day in and day out. It's only been an hour and I'm exhausted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magma's self-satisfied grin makes Gen roll his eyes. The bigger man takes a seat next to Gen, stretching his arms above his head before lying back against the warm sand. "It's not something you can master in just one hour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Obviously," Gen sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay there for a long while, only the crashing of the waves against the shoreline breaking the silence surrounding them, and Gen thinks maybe this is okay. Maybe they won't get off this island, and maybe everyone will eventually die here… but it could definitely be worse… right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't understand- I need to be on a flight to London </span>
  <em>
    <span>yesterday,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Senku stresses. "I don't care about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cost-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, the money isn't the issue-" the harried flight attendant tries to explain for the third time. "As I said before, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the flights to London are booked tonight. The earliest flight I have is tomorrow morning at 7am-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I'm telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>you-!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seven am is perfect," Chrome interjects, stepping up to the counter beside Senku. "If you could put us down for four seats then?" She nods quickly and begins clacking away at her keyboard, and Senku exhales exasperatedly, forehead meeting the countertop with a heavy thunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seven am is a whole nother 14 hours away. It seems like the harder he tries to fight his way to Gen, the more obstacles he faces. He couldn't trace the GPS location on the phone Gen called from, since the battery died, but he was able to find out that the phone belonged to Jason Illago, the CEO of CobraCorp who was presumed dead as of the day of the plane crash. Ryusui had helped Senku chart out a map of most possible locations based on the currents and wind speed and directions at the time of the storm, meaning they won't have to search the entire ocean, but there's still quite a distance to travel. It might take a few days, especially if they find any small islands. They'll need to check each one, to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely certain </span>
  </em>
  <span>that they're uninhabited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Senku won't take the chance of accidentally missing the island Gen is surviving on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chrome's hand rests on Senku's upper back as he gives the flight attendant their information and waves Luna and Tsukasa forward. In creating a small rescue team, Tsukasa and Luna had been two of his only options, since the coast guard refuses to get involved further- until Senku can </span>
  <em>
    <span>prove</span>
  </em>
  <span> there are survivors. Luna has taken nursing classes and knows basic emergency medicine, so should anyone need immediate aid, she'll be perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa is partially emotional support, but also a wall of muscle, should Senku need him for anything. He doesn't know Ryusui or any of the people Ryusui will have with them to set sail, but he's going to find out- in closer to 20 hours, apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll find him, Senku," Tsukasa promises quietly on Senku's left. Senku doesn't doubt that they'll find Gen <em>eventually...</em> he just hopes it won't be too late.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>